Pyro Revolution Ruby
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10645 |no = 952 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A fox-girl and skilled sword fighter who once fought alongside the Oracle Knight. Surrounded by humans who sought to hunt the ever rare fox-people, Ruby was saved by the Oracle Knight from this peril. Smitten by the knight who had saved her, Ruby decided to follow him, accompanying and aiding him in his journey. It was after meeting the Oracle Maiden dear to the Oracle Knight's heart that Ruby officially joined their cause. However, she never got along with her comrade Dion, resulting in a relationship made of endless bickering. |summon = Me meeting him was fated! What about our meeting? Was it fated too? |fusion = Nice! This is good! I really like all the joyful energy I'm receiving here! |evolution = My looks have changed a bit! I wonder if now he'll take a second look at me... | hp_base = 4033 |atk_base = 1675 |def_base = 1369 |rec_base = 1523 | hp_lord = 5816 |atk_lord = 2273 |def_lord = 1850 |rec_lord = 2061 | hp_anima = 6558 |rec_anima = 1863 |atk_breaker = 2471 |def_breaker = 1652 |atk_guardian = 2075 |def_guardian = 2048 | hp_oracle = 5073 |rec_oracle = 2259 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Fighting Strobe |lsdescription = Large boost in Battle Crystals produced during Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Furitto Ripuka |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Ruby Embrace |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable Atk reduction for 1 turn & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |bb1 = *160% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack |bb10 = *260% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack |sbb1 = * 350% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack * 30% chance for -30% ATK debuff on cast |sbb10 = * 450% Modifier * 10% chance for -20% ATK debuff on attack * 30% chance for -30% ATK debuff on cast |arenaAI = 2 |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10644 |evointo = 10646 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Ruby2 }}